onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 343
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 448 p.16-19 and 449 p.3-4, 8-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 7.2 | rank = 9 }} "His Name is Moria! Trap of the Great Shadow-Stealing Pirate" is the 343rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After beating the zombies, the Straw Hat Pirates learn that one of the Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, has been stealing people's shadows and using them to revive zombies. After they leave, Absalom rallies the zombies together for the Night Attack, while the ghosts from before return to their master, a Gothic-style Ghost Princess Perona. Gecko Moria himself, a massive, giant-like man, is awoken. The Straw Hats come to the realization that Thriller Bark is not an island, but rather, a massive ship. Long Summary Luffy questions the zombie groups intentions. They inform him they are hanging out in the graveyard. He then interrogates on where Nami, Chopper and Usopp might be, but they refuse to talk. As the Straw Hat captain is about to hit them, the zombie admit they didn't harm them. The Straw Hat group begins to beat them up and begin to check Dr. Hogback's home. A person carrying a torch approaches the beaten zombies. While walking through the forest, Zoro and Sanji get into another argument when another zombie comes in awe of their power. This zombie informs the group of a major threat who stole the zombie shadows, Gecko Moria the most terrifying on the island. This catches Robin's ears as his bounty's much higher than Luffy's and one of the Shichibukai. The old zombie also warns that Gecko Moria will also be after the Straw Hat Pirate's shadows and when the sunlight hits them, they will be vaporized. Luffy picks up his lantern and accepts the challenge. Just then, more zombies without shadows appear to encourage the group. Meanwhile, Ryuma knocks Nami, Usopp and Chopper into Dr. Hogback's lab, surprising and angering the scientist. The three pirates try to apologize, and Hogbacks warns that the "night raid" will commence and anyone walking after midnight will be killed. The invisible man spots the buried zombies and plucks them out of the ground. He then begins the awakening of the Zombie Soldiers and they rise again. Absalom reveals himself and the soldiers chant his name. They then call him a pervert and Absalom calls for silence. The ghosts creeping through the forest gather to Kumacy and a girl's chambers, forming Perona up. As more zombies race to inform Moria, one of the short zombies Nin wakes their boss up. The three little zombies tell of the Straw Hat's progress thus far. Luffy and his party spot rain pouring down and they spot a pirate sail. The old zombie then warns that Thriller Bark has a sail and is actually a very large pirate ship. The back of the mast is also the home of Gecko Moria. Absalom then begins the order to hunt down the pirates at the stroke of midnight. Perona prepares for battle and Moria announces that Thriller Bark will give nightmares. Meanwhile, Luffy begins to head inside. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 343 de:Sono Na wa Moria! Kage wo niguru Daikaizoku no Wana